Up All Night
by millionlittlepapercuts
Summary: album!fic. One Direction's Up All Night.OZxNZ, SeaWy. / karena satu hal yang mau mereka lakukan jika mereka bisa terjaga semalaman adalah menikmati momen-momen berharga ini. / review?


**a/n1**: kenapa ya tiap saya ada fanfic yang udah direncanakan, pasti selalu aja ada ide untuk fanfic lain yang – selalu – saya kerjain lebih dulu -_-  
><strong>an2**: Amy Simpson = Wy. Francesco = Seborga. Zayn Simpson = Aussie (OZ). Liam Simpson = NZ. Gabrielle Eyschen = Seychelles. Elise = Monaco. Emma Janet = Belgium  
><strong>an3**: album!fic dengan karakter trio Oceania, yang dibagi menjadi dua bagian: yang pertama adalah bagian SeaWy, dan yang kedua adalah OZNZ dan yang ketiga adalah saat-saat trio oceania C:  
><strong>an4**: ga ada alasan khusus kenapa saya nyolong nama Zayn dan Liam untuk OZ dan NZ. mungkin itu karena mereka anggota favorit saya di One Direction, dan pas saya milih nama itu saya juga gatau kalo Zayn dan Liam itu bromance ouo dan saya pilih nama Simpson untuk nama keluarga karena, uh, Cody itu asalnya dari OZ?  
><strong>an5**: …sebaiknya saya sudahi sesi bacot ini sebelum sampe jadi sepuluh.

* * *

><p><strong>Roses All Over<strong>

_APH_ © **Hidekaz Himaruya** • _Up All Night (album)_ © **One Direction**  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: album!fic (pinjem istilah Mage orz), AU, all-humans, human-names used, OOC, _incest_, fail!angst.

~.~.~.~.~

**Rose Number One:  
><strong>_Amy Rose Simpson, Peter James Oxenstierna-V__ä__in__ä__m__ö__inen_

"I saw your face, I fell in love"

~.~.~.~.~

* * *

><p><em><strong>Stole My Heart<strong>_

Satu adu tatap mata, dan Peter sudah terpesona.

Pertama kali mereka bertemu adalah malam setelah ayah dan ibu tiga bersaudara Simpson itu dinyatakan meninggal dalam kecelakan pesawat dan mayat mereka tidak bisa ditemukan. Dengan suara bergetar, Zayn memberi tahu ayah dan papa angkat Peter bahwa pemakaman tanpa mayat akan dilaksanakan besok. Peter melirik Amy yang duduk di antara Liam dan Zayn, matanya merah tapi ia tidak menangis. Pandangannya kosong, dan sekonyong-konyong, matanya melirik dan mereka bersitatap.

Oke, ini benar-benar _timing_ yang buruk untuk jatuh cinta karena Amy sedang benar-benar sedih, tapi Peter tidak bisa menyangkal. Pikiran pertama yang melintas di otaknya adalah Amy seorang cewek yang kuat, baik dalam hal fisik mau pun mental, dan dia menyukainya.

Amy baru saha mencuri hatinya.

_**Everything about You**_

Peter menyukai Amy.

Apa yang ia suka soal Amy?

Oke, Amy sama sekali bukan cewek yang manis. Dia tidak pernah memakai rok selain seragam sekolah, itu pun selalu didobeli dengan celana pendek (hal ini membuat Peter kesusahan melihat celana dalamnya dan Peter berharap tidak ada yang tahu bahwa Peter sudah berulang kali mencoba mengintip celana dalam Amy). Amy juga hampir tidak pernah berdandan. Bersisir pun jarang. Kulitnya kecokelatan, sementara kebanyakan cewek di luar sana memiliki kulit putih yang begitu indah. Amy tidak bisa memasak, berbeda dengan kebanyakan cewek di kelasnya yang menyukai pelajaran tersebut dan gemilang dalam hal memanjakan perut. Amy sering membolos pelajaran itu untuk mengikuti kelas musik atau lukis.

Tapi Peter menyukai Amy. Caranya tersenyum, caranya mengikat rambutnya dengan terburu-buru, caranya memegang kuas dan menggambar seperti seorang pelukis profesional, caranya memeluk gitar dan mengarang lagu, caranya berbicara, caranya mengerutkan dahi dan – sesekali – menggigit bibir ketika menemukan soal yang susah. Segalanya.

Peter menyukai segalanya tentang Amy.

_**What Makes You Beautiful**_

Setiap cowok memiliki definisi masing-masing soal apa yang mereka sebut dengan cantik. Sebagian mungkin berpikir cantik itu tentang fisik, tentang rambut yang halus, kulit semulus sutra, bercahaya seperti mutiara, putih seperti susu, lekukan tubuh yang mengagumkan, dan dada yang proposional. Sebagian lagi melihat kecantikan dari hatinya, sebaik apa dirinya, sombong atau tidak, pintar secara alami atau karena menyontek, apa dia sombong atau rendah hati. Tapi cantik atau tidak itu relatif, karena sesungguhnya, setiap cewek di dunia itu lahir dengan kecantikan melekat di diri mereka.

_Prom_. Itulah jawaban jika ada yang bertanya kenapa Amy Simpson, yang jelas-jelas dikenal sebagai bukan ahli dalam bersikap feminin, berdiri di depan kaca dengan gaun lama ibunya yang Amy temukan setelah mengobrak-abrik lemarinya selama dua jam. Oh, semoga ibunya yang sudah bahagia di sana tidak marah karena Amy mengobrak-abrik lemari pakaiannya, padahal ayahnya sendiri segan.

Tidak pede. Amy tidak pernah memakai rok selain seragam sekolah dan ia merasa konyol dalam dress dan bedak yang ditaburi di wajahnya. Harusnya ia tidak pergi saja, tapi apa boleh buat. Guru musiknya, Mr. Bonnefoy, sudah mengetahui bakat tersembunyinya bermain gitar dan ia diminta untuk mengisi acara. Berkali-kali ia memanggil nama Zayn dan Liam, bertanya soal pendapat mereka – hingga akhirnya ia nyaris telat. Beruntung Peter menjemputnya tepat pukul tujuh dalam balutan tuksedo, dan entah kebetulan seperti apa yang sudah dikonspirasikan oleh dunia karena pakaian mereka cocok. Amy menggerutu sepanjang perjalanan tentang betapa konyolnya ia dalam rok dan rambut yang digerai.

Amy sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa ia begitu cantik; sangat cantik sampai Peter kehilangan kata-kata. Dan bagi Peter, cantik adalah ketika seorang cewek tidak merasa pede, padahal mereka cukup cantik untuk dibandingkan dengan Aphrodite.

_**Save You Tonight**_

Peter rasanya ingin terjun dari tebing juga saat mendengar Amy tergelincir dari tebing dan jatuh ke dalamnya, sementara tidak ada satu pun murid yang berani menyelamatkannya. Tidak memedulikan teriakan guru-guru dan teman-teman yang memanggil namanya, Peter menjatuhkan semua barang bawaannya dan meloncat dari tebing. Ia menggapai tangan Amy dan mereka terjun bebas. Ada ekspresi tidak percaya di wajah Amy, tapi Peter menyeringai.

Peter bukan seorang cowok berkekuatan superman, tapi untuk Amy, dia akan bertransformasi jadi seorang _superhuman_.

_**Na Na Na**_

Omong-omong, karena mereka berdua berhasil selamat hanya dengan lecet setelah jatuh dari tebing karena ada pepohonan yang – entah bagaimana caranya tumbuh di sana – membuat mereka tersangkut, Peter jelas harus menjalankan janji yang ia buat kepada Tuhan ketika ia pikir ia akan mati karena jatuh dari tebing. Menyatakan cinta pada Amy.

Diterima. Dan saat itu, yang ingin Peter lakukan adalah meloncat-loncat sambil berteriak "_YEAH_!" jutaan kali.

Tapi kemudian, Peter melakukan kesalahan.

_**Tell Me a Lie**_

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Francesco?"

"Berbicara. Tidakkah kau bisa melihatnya?"

"Francesco tidak berbicara padamu dengan biasa, Amy. Apa kau tahu dia tergila-gila padamu?"

"Aku tahu."

"Kau masih menyukaiku, kau tahu itu."

"Tidak."

"Ya."

"Kenapa kau peduli? Bukannya kau sudah punya pacar baru?"

"_Amy_."

"Baiklah, iya."

Amy menatap sepatunya. Peter tahu segalanya tentang dirinya, dan rasanya tidak ada gunanya berbohong kepada Peter karena Amy tahu Peter tahu semua kebohongannya. Termasuk ketika Amy bilang dia tidak lagi menyukai Peter. Sebuah kebohongan.

_**Gotta Be You**_

Saat itu Amy baru lulus dari SMA dan sedang berpikir untuk bekerja agar bisa memperoleh uang untuk pergi ke _college_ (sekalian membantu kedua abangnya, terutama Liam yang kesehatannya patut dikhawatirkan) atau segera memulai karirnya jadi penyanyi. Sejak umur dua belas tahun, Amy sudah mengarang satu lagu, kau tahu; meski lagu itu hanya lagu yang dibuat agar Zayn mau keluar dari tempat tidur. Ia duduk di teras rumah dan matanya memandangi bintang. Ia terlalu sibuk berpikir tentang karir masa depannya sampai-sampai ia lupa bahwa beberapa bulan lalu, ia baru saja bertekad untuk tidak jatuh cinta dengan Peter.

"Um, hai, Amy?"

Mari kita katakan Amy larut dalam pikirannya hingga ia tidak sadar Peter muncul di belakangnya. Amy sempat bertanya-tanya kenapa Peter begitu tidak terlihat gerakannya, dan baginya, jawabannya antara ia terlalu larut dalam pikirannya atau Peter adalah seorang ninja. Atau karena letak rumah mereka bersebelahan jadi Amy sama sekali tidak mendengar langkah Peter.

Merasakan tensi kecanggungan di sekitar mereka, Amy mengangguk saja. "Hai."

"Selamat karena nilaimu tinggi."

"Terima kasih," Amy mengernyitkan dahi dan memandang Peter dengan pandangan aneh. "Kau kenapa? Tidak biasanya kau memuji cewek."

"Uh, oke, sebenarnya tujuan ke sini bukan untuk itu."

"Tapi untuk…?"

"Minta maaf," kata Peter, bersusah payah menyembunyikan kegugupannya. "Dan mau bilang aku masih suka sama kamu. Jadi, uh… jadi pacarku lagi, Amy?"

Amy melemparinya dengan sepatu sebelum mengangguk dan membiarkan Peter menciumnya.

* * *

><p>~.~.~.~.~<p>

**Rose Number Two**:  
><em>Zayn Mark Simpson, Liam Murray Simpson<em>

"Since you're my light and you're gone, I go through a blackout"

~.~.~.~.~

* * *

><p><em><strong>One Thing<strong>_

Zayn sudah gila.

Yang pertama, dia baru saja menolak pernyataan cinta dari dua orang cewek sekaligus; dan dua cewek itu, adalah cewek paling populer yang nggak pernah ditolak kecuali oleh Zayn. Bagi mereka itu jelas penghinaan sekaligus pengibaran bendera perang, karena harga diri mereka yang terlalu tinggi baru saja diturunkan oleh Zayn beberapa tingkat. Awalnya hanya sekadar taruhan siapa-yang-bisa-macarin-dia biasa yang dicetuskan oleh Alfred, sohib Zayn yang terus-terusan bertanya-tanya apakah Zayn _gay_ karena ia belum pernah pacaran sekali pun sementara Alfred rutin tidur dengan cewek bergantian, tapi Gabrielle dan Elise, yang mencalonkan diri jadi peserta, malah benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Zayn.

Mereka pun bersaing.

Gabrielle Eyschen adalah yang pertama. Pernyataan cintanya mudah saja sebenarnya: Gabrielle menyelipkan surat ke loker Zayn yang berisi '_temui aku di halaman belakang sekarang :) – Gabrielle xx' _dan ketika Zayn sampai di sana, Gabrielle menciumnya, membuat Zayn membeku karena cewek itu baru saja merebut ciuman pertamanya. Karena Zayn tidak membalas ciumannya (dan malah pergi begitu saja dengan kikuk), Gabrielle segera menafsirkannya sebagai penolakan.

Elise tertawa terbahak-bahak di wajahnya, membuat Gabrielle ingin menamparnya dengan sepatu hak tingginya.

Elise, yang baru saja ia tolak, malah mengajaknya kencan dengan perhitungan biaya dan waktu yang sangat tepat dan detail. Elise bahkan sampai membuatkannya _itinerary_, yang memuat jam, tanggal, dan lokasi pasti dari tempat-tempat yang akan mereka kunjungi. Elise membuat Zayn membayari _milkshake_-nya dan meminumnya berdua—dan asal tahu saja, Zayn Simpson bukan tipe cowok yang banyak uang. Jadi Zayn langsung izin pulang ketika Elise mengumumkan perhentian selanjutnya adalah taman bermain, yang berarti dia harus mengeluarkan uang untuk tiket, yang pasti, akan dibayar olehnya.

Bukannya Zayn pelit atau apa; tapi ia memang tidak memiliki uang. Daripada menghabiskan uang di dompetnya untuk sebuah kencan tidak berarti dengan cewek yang bahkan tidak disukainya, lebih baik ia tabung saja lembaran kertas itu untuk keperluan mendesak. Jika dua cewek itu benar-benar menyukainya, mereka pasti bakal tahu bahwa keadaan ekonomi Zayn di bawah rata-rata. Zayn tidak berkata dengan tegas bahwa ia menolaknya, tapi Zayn tahu cewek-cewek itu tidak akan mengejarnya lagi.

Mereka tidak memiliki vibe yang bagi Zayn sangat penting dalam setiap hubungan. Dan mereka tidak memiliki satu hal yang membuat Zayn tertarik. Satu hal yang bahkan Zayn tidak tahu apa itu. Atau ada atau tidaknya. Berbeda dengan Liam Simpson yang semakin hari selalu membuatnya gila.

Yeah, Zayn memang sudah gila. Ia menolak dua cewek paling diincar sesekolah dan menyukai adiknya sendiri.

_**I Want**_

Hal ini sudah jelas, Zayn ingin dicintai oleh Liam. Yah, sepertinya pernyataan tentang dia yang sudah gila sudah diucapkan berkali-kali.

_**More than This**_

Kalau saja Zayn lupa Meilin Wang, cewek Asia di kamar adiknya itu, adalah keponakan dari guru _Home Economics_-nya yang berasal dari Cina, Yao Wang, pasti sebuah tinju sudah melayang ke wajah Mei sekarang juga. Sayang sekali Zayn masih terlalu cinta dengan rapornya.

Tapi ia mencintai Liam lebih dari apa pun. Dia bahkan bisa mencintai Liam lebih dari Mei mencintai adiknya itu. Rasanya Zayn sudah pernah bilang bahwa tiap detik yang dihabiskan bersama Liam membuatnya makin gila.

_**I Wish**_

Liam Simpson memiliki penampilan yang lumayan. Setidaknya cukup untuk membuat beberapa cewek di sekolahnya berlomba-lomba menjadi pacarnya. Putus dengan Mei (karena cewek itu jelas masih menyukai Kiku), Emma Janet melihatnya sebagai kesempatan untuk mencoba memacari cowok yang lebih tua darinya dua tahun, sekaligus sebagai usaha untuk melupakan mantan pacarnya, Lovino Vargas. Minggu pagi Emma segera menjadwalkan sebuah kencan dan Liam sampai di tempat yang telah dijanjikan dua puluh menit lebih cepat. Gugup.

Katakan Zayn _brother-complex_, tapi inilah yang sedang dia lakukan, menguntit Emma dan Liam di belakang mereka dengan _wig_ hitam dan kacamata gelap, berusaha memastikan Emma mengontaminasi keinosenan adiknya.

Zayn menghentikan langkah dan berhenti bernapas untuk lima detik. Liam mencium pipi Emma, dan ia begitu berharap dialah yang berada di posisi Emma sekarang. Zayn berbalik dan berjalan kembali ke rumah; dan meski Amy terus bertanya-tanya ada apa dengannya dan berjanji tidak akan membocorkan ke siapa-siapa jika Zayn bercerita, Zayn tetap mengunci dirinya di kamar.

_**Taken**_

Zayn tahu seharusnya sejak awal mereka tidak memulainya, karena ketika ia mengakhirinya, Zayn tahu itu telah melakukan kesalahan fatal, dan Liam, meski ia memiliki hati malaikat, tidak akan memaafkannya semudah itu. Liam tersenyum pada Emma, dan Zayn tahu, ia tidak memiliki satu kesempatan lagi.

Ia hanya ingin tahu bagaimana caranya membuat Liam menerimanya lagi dan melupakan keselahannya.

_**Same Mistakes**_

Zayn dan Liam membuat kesalahan yang sama, lagi: mereka terlalu mencintai satu sama lain sementara mereka baru saja membakar batas kewajaran antara kakak dan adik. Liam terpaku sementara Zayn tidak bisa berkata apa-apa dengan seorang cewek berbaring di kamarnya tanpa busana. Inilah kesalahan yang sama: mereka terlalu mencintai satu sama lain, dan ketika semuanya berantakan, pecahan besar di hati pun terbentuk, dan mereka seperti tidak mengenal satu sama lain.

Tidak ada yang bisa diperbaiki selain kenyataan bahwa lebih baik mereka tidak saling mencintai.

Tapi Zayn tahu ia tidak bisa. Setiap melihat Liam, yang ingin ia teriakkan adalah sampai kapan Liam akan menjauhinya sampai Liam sadar Zayn tidak akan menyerah untuknya?

* * *

><p>~.~.~.~.~<p>

**Roses Number Three**:  
><em>Zayn Mark Simpson, Liam Murray Simpson, Amy Rose Simpson<em>

"Don't wanna lose this"

~.~.~.~.~

_**Up All Night**_

* * *

><p>Hal yang paling menyebalkan adalah ketika saat-saat yang begitu sempurna berlalu begitu saja dan saat-saat yang sangat tidak menyenangkan lama sekali berlalu. Jika tombol-tombol di radio bisa digunakan untuk mengontrol waktu, Zayn pasti sudah sejak tadi memencet tombol pause dan membiarkan waktu di sekitarnya berhenti, dan dia akan berdiri tanpa melakukan apa-apa dan mengenang semua momen sempurna itu hingga ke detail terkecilnya.<p>

Zayn yakin, Amy dan Liam pasti juga memikirkan hal yang sama. Jadi Zayn dan Liam duduk bersebelahan di atas tanah, membiarkan Amy berbaring di atas kaki mereka seraya puluhan kembang api ditembakkan ke langit, sementara jam di belakang mereka berdetak terus hingga melewati angka dua belas. Masih menikmati jutaan warna yang membias di langit, Amy berbisik, "Selamat tahun baru."

"Selamat tahun baru, Amy."

"_Happy new year, mate_," Zayn menyeringai dan mencium dahi adik perempuan satu-satunya itu.

Karena mereka bertiga tahu mereka tidak bisa melakukan apa pun untuk mengubah waktu, jadi mereka hanya berharap mata mereka mau terbuka sepanjang malam karena mereka tidak mau melewatkan satu detik pun dari momen-momen seperti ini.

**-x-**

**a/n6**: um, buat yang bertanya-tanya: apa kesalahan yang peter buat? atau kapan zayn dan liam jadian? well, i'll leave that to your imagination ;) /deadshot  
><strong>an7**: it'd be cool if you guys listen to their song. highly recommended buat yang pada galau: more than this, i wish. atau denger aja what makes you beautiful, yang udah terkenal banget ;)  
><strong>an8**: a feedback would be lovely ;)  
><strong>an9**: makasih yang udah baca ;u;  
><strong>an10**: …anyway, ini note emang beneran nyampe 10. orz.

-**yuka**eri


End file.
